MMO Grinder
MMO Grinder by ChaosD1 is not a Mountain Dew review show by any stretch of the imagination. No. In this program, he takes a look at various free to play Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Games or MMOs for the uninitiated. He examines everything from how they play, the community and pretty much everything else. Watch the show and you'll see everything you've ever wanted to know about MMOs. Ever. That's all that can really be said. Episodes *1. Luna Online (7/23/11) *2. Pangya (8/4/11) *3. Maple Story (8/23/11) *4. Lord of the Rings Online (9/7/11) *5. Dungeon Fighter Online (9/20/11) *6. Myst Online Uru (10/3/11) *7. Eden Eternal (10/18/11) *8. Hellgate: London (10/31/11) *9. Rusty Hearts (11/15/11) *10. League of Legends (11/30/11) *11. Fantasy Tennis (12/11/11) *12. City of Heroes (12/28/11) *13. Doctor Who: Worlds in Time (1/25/12) *14. Lineage II (2/8/12) *15. Star Trek Online Review (2/22/12) *16. World of Tanks (3/7/12) *17. La Tale (3/21/12) *18. Champions Online (4/4/12) *19. Elsword (4/18/12) *20. World of Warcraft (5/2/12) *21. Project Powder (5/16/12) *22. Brick-Force (5/30/12) *23. Aion (6/13/12) *24. Spiral Knights (6/27/12) *25. Vindictus (7/11/12) *26. Fiesta (7/25/12) *27. Shin Megami Tensei (8/9/12) *28. Hunter Blade (8/26/12) *29. Audition (9/5/12) *30. DC Universe Online (9/20/12) *31. Tribes - Ascend (10/3/12) *32. Guild Wars 2 (10/18/12) *33. Halloween 2012: The Secret World (10/31/12) *34. DarkBlood (11/14/12) *35. Star Wars: The Old Republic (11/28/12) *36. RaiderZ (12/12/12) *37. Mechwarrior (12/26/12) *38. Dungeons and Dragons Online (1/23/13) *39. Path of Exile (2/7/13) *40. TERA (3/7/13) *41. SMITE (3/21/13) *42. Age of Conan (4/10/13) *43. Hawken (4/17/13) *44. Age of Wushu (5/1/13) *45. Neverwinter (5/17/13) *46. Defiance (6/18/13) *47. Rift (7/5/13) *48. Warframes (7/18/13) *49. Ragnarok 2 (8/12/13) *50. Firefall (8/29/13) *51. War Thunder (9/19/13) *52. Dragon's Prophet (10/2/13) *53. Everquest 2 (10/21/13) *54. Halloween Episode - Requiem (10/30/13) *55. Pangya (11/4/13) *56. Rusty Hearts (11/11/13) *57. Heva Clonia (12/26/13) *58. Aura Kingdom (2/6/14) *59. Loadout (2/20/14) *60. Digimon Masters (4/18/14) *61. Chaos Preview - Echoes of Eridu (4/30/14) *62. Scarlet Blade (5/1/14) *63. Grand Chase (5/28/14) *64. World Tour Fishing (6/17/14) *65. Wildstar (6/27/14) *66. Global Agenda (7/29/14) *67. Mabinogi (8/25/14) *68. Marvel Heroes (9/10/14) *69. Onigiri (9/29/14) *70. ArcheAge (10/15/14) *71. Halloween Episode - FEAR (10/30/14) *72. S4 League (11/13/14) *73. Final Fantasy XIV (11/25/14) *74. ZMR (12/12/14) *75. Dead Island Epidemic (12/29/14) *76. Trove (1/23/15) *77. Black Gold (2/23/15) *78. Dragon Nest (3/18/15) *79. Elder Scrolls Online (4/2/15) *80. Allods Online (4/15/15) *81. Wakfu (5/4/15) *82. Star Conflict (5/17/15) *83. Pirates of the Burning Sea (6/1/15) *84. Drift City (6/19/15) *85. Heroes of the Storm (7/1/15) *86. Echo of Soul (8/3/15) *87. Skyforge (8/31/15) *88. World of Warplanes (9/17/15) *89. World of Warships (10/2/15) *90. Vermintide (10/31/15) *91. Rocket League (11/18/15) *92. Dragomon Hunter (11/30/15) *93. ELOA (12/19/15) *94. Armored Warfare (12/31/15) *95. Warface (1/16/16) *96. Blade and Soul (2/1/16) *97. Swordsman (2/29/16) *98. Black Desert (3/24/16) *99. The Division (4/19/16) *100. Battleborn (5/16/16) *101. Tree of Savior (5/31/16) *102. Overwatch (6/20/16) *103. Asta (7/1/16) *104. Riders of Icarus (7/22/16) *105. StarBreak (8/2/16) *106. HeroWarz (8/29/16) *107. Twin Saga (9/30/16) *108. The Crew (11/1/16) *109. Winning Putt (12/1/16) *110. Paladins (1/1/17) *111. Atlas Reactor (2/1/17) *112. Revelation (4/1/17) MMO Grinder Sidequest MMO Grinder Sidequest is a quick look at Closed Betas or Subscription MMOs with limited trial periods, giving you a quick rundown of the game. *1. Brick-Force (4/20/12) *2. Path of Exile (5/4/12) *3. The Secret World Beta Impressions (6/30/12) *4. Guild Wars 2 Beta (7/27/12) *5. SMITE (8/22/12) *6. Firefall Beta Impressions (9/23/12) *7. Planetside 2 (10/16/12) *8. Loadout (1/9/13) *9. Warframe (2/20/13) *10. Neverwinter (3/13/13) *11. Defiance (3/26/13) *12. DOTA 2 (4/11/13) *13. War of Warplanes (4/25/13) *14. Dragon's Prophet (6/6/13) *15. Marvel Heroes (7/10/13) *16. Infinite Crisis (8/2/13) *17. Dawngate (12/16/13) *18. Aerena (1/16/14) *19. Hearthstone (1/28/14) *20. Strife (2/26/14) *21. The Elder Scrolls Online (3/4/14) *22. The Mighty Quest for Epic Loot (3/11/14) *23. Tales Runner (3/22/14) *24. Landmark (4/2/14) *25. Wildstar (4/11/14) *26. Dead Island Epidemic (5/8/14) *27. Adventure Time Battle Party (5/30/14) *28. Magicka Wizard Wars (7/7/14) *29. Transformers Universe (7/9/14) *30. ArcheAge (8/6/14) *31. Black Gold (10/7/14) *32. Trove (11/9/14) *33. Chaos Heroes Online (27/12/14) *34. Royal Quest (2/3/15) *35. Otherland (3/10/15) *36. Heroes of the Storm (5/20/15) *37. Skyforge (6/28/15) *38. Dark Nexus Arena (7/17/15) *39. Tree of Savior (8/9/15) *40. SkySaga (8/12/15) *41. Armored Warfare (8/24/15) *42. Shadowrun Chronicles (10/6/15) *43. Triad Wars (10/14/15) *44. Dragomon Hunter (10/26/15) *45. Paladins (11/21/15) *46. Blade & Soul (12/12/15) *47. The Division (2/8/16) *48. Wizard Quest (2/14/16) *49. MagiQuest (2/15/16) *50. Brawlhalla (4/13/16) *51. Atlas Reactor (5/3/16) *52. Overwatch (5/9/16) *53. Paragon (6/9/16) *54. Pokemon Go (7/14/16) *55. Twin Saga (8/26/16) *56. Master X Master (9/6/16) *57. Dropzone (9/21/16) *58. Lifeless (10/20/16) *59. Cloud Pirates (10/24/16) *60. Hide and Shriek (10/26/16) *61. Revelation Online (11/7/16) *62. Battlerite (12/6/16) *63. For Honor (2/12/17) *64. Ghost Recon Wildlands (2/27/17) *65. Fire Emblem Heroes (3/20/17) *66. Splatoon 2 (3/26/17) MMO Grinder Backtrack MMO Grinder Backtrack is a segment where he "head(s) back to previously viewed games to look at any impactful changes made (like new classes, interface changes, revamped systems)." *1. Doctor Who: Worlds in Time (12/5/12) *2. The Secret World Update (2/17/13) *3. World of Tanks (2/22/13) *4. League of Legends (4/9/13) *5. Elsword (5/29/13) *6. SMITE (11/13/13) *7. Vindictus (11/25/13) *8. La Tale (11/27/13) *9. Age of Wushu (11/29/13) *10. Neverwinter (12/10/13) *11. Firefall Launch (8/5/14) *12. Warframe (2/25/15) *13. War Thunder (5/11/15) *14. LUNA Online Reborn (4/7/16) *15. Elder Scrolls Online (6/10/16) *16. Vermintide (11/3/16) *17. Heroes of the Storm (1/21/17) *18. World of Warcraft (2/20/17) *19. 2nd Elder Scrolls Online Revisit (2/25/17) Browser-Based MMO Grinder: Browser-Based is a segment where ChaosD1 "takes a quicker look at the simple, easy to download and play, browser based games out there." *1. AirMech (12/14/12) *2. Kart Rider Dash (1/10/14) *3. City of Steam (1/24/14) *4. Dino Storm (3/6/14) *5. Starbreak (11/10/15) Links *MMO Grinder on Channel Awesome *MMO Grinder.net *MMO Grinder on Twitter Category:Content Category:Shows Category:Blistered Thumbs